Bubble Town Wishes and EPU Dreams/Transcript
This is the episode of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cubix: Robots for Everyone. story starts at the Botties' base Sci-Ryan: Teleporter successfully installed. Coco Bandicoot: Matirializer online and operational. Connor Lacey: I say everything's up and running. Let's test it. Connor (Cubix): Ready, Cubix? Cubix: Ready. teleporters activates and Cubix disappears Crash Bandicoot: Whoa. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope I scaned Kilobot in his new body like you did back at the park, Ireland's Connor. Connor Lacey: Yeah. I guess, Kilocon is a cool name. Ryan F-Freeman: I think of something like Ryobot. Connor Lacey: Nice name. Sci-Ryan: Where is Cubix anyway? appears Cubix: Right behind you. tries to catch Cubix but he disappears Sci-Ryan: Darn it. Ryan F-Freeman: What is that you pop up? looks around and see Cubix Sci-Ryan: There you are! Cubix: Not for long! runs and bumps into Evil Ryan and Maximix Evil Ryan: Ow. Looks like you forgot to turn the teleport on. Maximix: Ja. Evil Ryan need to make a note. gang laughs to Dr. K's airship Ryvine Sparkle: This plan will work well. Ready, Kilobot? Kilobot: Ready. transforms to a cannon Dr. Neo Cortex: Time for Plan K. Where Bubbletown becomes Ktown. Dr. K: And everyone answers to me! Galvatron (G1): Does that be a dream? Ryvine Sparkle: Well. I think the balance of dreams and reality are about to disappear into a puff of smoke. Megatron (Movie): Kilobot! Fire the dream sphere and let the era of Dr. K and the Decepticons begin! aims at Bubbletown Ryvine Sparkle: Ready. Aim. And sweet dreams, everyone! like Midnight Sparkle sphere explodes and sparkles fall down at the Botties pit Evil Ryan: Well. I think with the teleporter Cubix got. fall on him That would be so aw....asleep Crash Bandicoot: Evil Ryan fell asleep and we have to wake him. Ryan F-Freeman: How could this get any worse? sparkles puts the robots including Cubix to sleep Crash Bandicoot: Hey. I think something happened to Cubix! Twilight Sparkle: Same thing for Ryan and Maximix! Abby: So is Dondon! Connor (Cubix): Cubix! Can you hear me, Cubix? Connor Lacey: This is bad. song Crash Bandicoot: Cubix! Hey, Sleepy-bot. Wake up! Evil Ryan and Ryan wake up Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my gosh. Evil Ryan: What happened, Cubix's Connor? Connor (Cubix): I don't know. You and Cubix alright? Ryan F-Freeman: I just had a vision but I am asleep. Cubix: I remember something about floating inside of a cloud. Evil Ryan: It's like I had a dream. And I saw Ryan as a Dayu version of himself. Sci-Ryan: That was a bit like me when I became Sci-Ryu. And when I met Dayu, I discovered that she and I look like ourselves. Evil Anna: Wow. It's like the dream I had with Maximix's human friend. I was waltzing with Sci-Ryan in Odette's world. Twilight Sparkle: I had a dream too. Crash Bandicoot: Yup. And in my dream, Connor Lacey is one of the Dazzlings. I think his Dazzling name is Conagio Dazzle. Ryan F-Freeman: Does that including me with my Dazzling name. Ryanagio Dazzle. Evil Ryan: I remember in one dream, I combined into Ultra Ryan to fight Galvatronus. Connor Lacey: Ultra Ryan? Matau T. Monkey: One of the combiners that Bee's Team combine. But, the ones that can combine into him are Evil Ryan, Evil Rianna, Jetson Storm and two cars, Demian and Farrah. Connor Lacey: Cool. Ratchet (Prime): I think Mong have the same dream. Bertram T. Monkey: Yup. at a dounut with blue sparkles on it What the heck are those? Chip. Chip (Cubix): Looks like EPU sensitive sleep particles. Evil Ryan: Sleep partials. I suppose they put some robot in a sleep mode and it makes some dreams. gasped Ryan F-Freeman: So. Those particles puts the robot in suspend mode and makes dreams with the EPU. Let's look at Maximix's dream first. plugs a dream patch to Maximix and the others Connor (Cubix): Turn on the monitor. Ryan F-Freeman: All set, Connor. see Maximix's dream on screen Sci-Ryan: Wow. We can see Maximix's dream. Abby: Check out that hat and shades. Mong: Let me see. check Maximix's dream Sci-Ryan: (In monitor) Good morning, Maximix. The evil K-Bots has launched a secret plan to take over the Earth. Maximix: screen Ja. I'm on it right away, S-R. Sci-Ryan: Cool. We're like a super spy team. Connor Lacey: Let's check Kan-It's dream. did and Kan-It is singing a tune Matau T. Monkey: Kan-It is a singer of his band? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, Twlight. Remember back at CHS when I was a member of the Rainbooms? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. That is when we tried to make a counterspell against the Sirens and the siren Sis-brothers. Connor (Cubix): The Siren Sis-brothers? Who are they? Evil Ryan: Me, Bertram and Evil Anna. But, I named my band... The Cyberlings: The Cyberlings! Abby: Cool. Connor Lacey: Wow. You know Twilight better then me. Crash Bandicoot: Let's check on Dondon. Dondon: screen Thunder shot! Coco Bandicoot: Whoa! Dondon think he is pro. Long last, that would do for the new Friendship Games. Connor Lacey: I didn't know he liked Chi Ball. Ryan F-Freeman: Too right, Conagio. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Chip: Hey everybody. It's really bad out there. Robots are down in Bubbletown. Crash Bandicoot: Oh my. Connors and I will be on it. Sci-Ryan: Let's Go to town hall. to the villains Ryvine Sparkle: Where is everyone, Dr. K? Dr. K: Oh. That's right. They are sleeping. Dr. Neo Cortex: Kilobot. You, Ryvine and Mal will get on the dream caster and invade the robots' dreams. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Yes, sir. Ryvine and Mal got into the dream caster Galvatron (G1): Now, you three will show the robots how a dream become a nightmare. to the Botties base Coco Bandicoot: Look. This is awesome. Maximix is closing in on the Kbots. blasted one Kbot Maximix: screen The names Ix, Maximix. And don’t you forget it. But I guess you won't have much memory anyway. Once I reacquaint you with the Big Bang Theory. Kbots got destroyed Maximix: Screen World safe. Ready for next mission. Ryvine's Heartless on screen Huh? Coco Bandicoot: Is that Mal? Pinkie Pie: That's not good. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Screen Maximix. I am your new boss. Maximix: Screen My boss? Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): The enemy is now the one you call by the name of S-R. a picture of Sci-Ryan He must be eliminated. Mong: That can't be right. Chip: No way will Maximix believe that. Maximix: Screen Work for K. Eliminate S-R and M. I understand. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): screen These are the other enemies. pictures of Thomas, Crash and Ryan Coco Bandicoot: That's not good. Let me check on Prime's dream. they checked on to Optimus Prime's dream Optimus Prime (TFP): Autobots, we have to find the Allspark to bring life back to Cybertron. appears Ratchet (PTF): Hey, does this fella know you? Kilobot: photos of Ryan and his friends including Pororo the Little Penguin Ryan and his friends stopped you from having Twilight to become a Prime. Optimus Prime (TFP): What? That Ryan will pay for that! in anger Coco Bandicoot: Maybe we could check on something else. check on Dondon's dream Announcer: And the most fab player award goes to Don... Mal shows up Annoncer: No! There's been a change of plans. Dondon: Hey, what happened. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): photos of Cubix, Ryan and friends These players cheated you out of your trophy. Dondon: Why, I'll get them for this. Coco Bandicoot: Let's look at Kan-it's dream. sees Kan-It's dream. Ryvine Sparkle holds a Connor doll Ryvine Sparkle: This boy canceled your concert. it in half Kan-It: He's a blinking bad one, he is! has dolls of Ryan and the Dazzlings Ryvine Sparkle: They banned your music. a song is playing Kan-it: We gotta crush them~ Kan-It's bandmates: Crush some Botties, Crush some botties~ Kan-It: We gotta crush them~ and Mong groans to the heroes Ryan F-Freeman: My nemesis Ryvine is in the dreams? Twilight Sparkle: Well, Ryan, it's not that. It seems that Mal and Kilobot are with Ryvine in the bot's dreams telling them that we are enemies. Ryan F-Freeman: I can't beleve it. If only Cyberwarp and her 3 friends are here. Connor Lacey: Let me help you with that Ultimatrix Lacey turns into Ditto Ditto: Here I go. splits into four Crash Bandicoot: That's perfect. get on the roof Megatron (Movie): Huh? Should Ryan and Cubix be in a middle of a long nap? Crash Bandicoot: Megatron. We know you and Dr. K are behind all of this. Ryan F-Freeman: So is you, Galvatron. Dr. K: Kolossal. Get rid of these annoying pests. Dr. Neo Cortex: You want me to get Ryan? Galvatron (G1): There are some heroes for you. Ryan is mine. Crash Bandicoot: Get ready. Kolosal Readys to fight Kolosal: Crush! to punch Crash but misses Crash Bandicoot: his Keyblade Miss! Ryan F-Freeman: his Keyblade Oh right, Galvatron. You want my Ireland friend, you have to fight me. Galvatron (G1): Very well. Ditto: I'll help you. Galvatron (G1): When I'm done with you, Ryan Prime, I'll make the Ireland Boy pay for what you did with the Dark Energem Dazzlings. Ditto: I don't think so. Sci-Ryan: Don't worry. Abby and I will try to turn off the dream machine. they made it to the dream machine Sci-Ryan: I think this switch is useful. it to the off position dream caster is turned off Sci-Ryan: I did it, guys. Dr. Neo Cortex: I really think you should turn it right back on, if I were you. Dr. K: You see. Without the dream signal of the robots, they will shut down completely. In one minute, it will be adeous to Maximix. Dr. Neo Cortex: And it will be "Goodbye" to the egg head Ceribrix. And it will be see you never to Ryan's mentor Optimus Prime and how we miss the cutie Dondon. Abby: I don't believe it. Coco Bandicoot: screen Guys! This is bad. The robots are shutting down. In one minute they stop functioning! Galvatron (G1): What will you do, Human Ryan. Turn the machine back on and have the robots belong to us? Dr. K: Or leave it off and say goodbye to your friends forever. Sci-Ryan: Uhhh. sighs Ok. You win this round, Galvatron. on the dream machine Dr. K: I thought you are smarter then I know. Very good. Pinkie Pie: Ryan. The robots are back online. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Scourge (G1): Take this! Matau T. Monkey: Let me at him. I'll slash him to pieces! spins at one of the Sweeps Kolossal: Destroy! his claw grabbed Galvatron Ryan F-Freeman: Riotgear, Treadshock, Skyjack And Cyberwarp Form on me! Cyberwarp: Right! Ryan F-Freeman: We'll deal with Kilobot later. Ryan, Riotgear, Treadshock, Skyjack And Cyberwarp form into Ryatronus Ditto: Here we go! Ryatronus: You're going down! Crash Bandicoot: He's right. Dr. K: Kolossal. Take Abby and the Shadowbolt to school. was about to grab Abby and Sci-Ryan but, Ryatronus grabs Kolossal Ryatronus: Sorry, Kolossal. But, School's out for you! Ryatronus knocks Dr. K and Galvatron down then pins him Ditto: That's gotta hurt! Crash Bandicoot: Even for an Decepticon like Galvatron. Sci-Ryan: Abby. Maybe we should run for it! Dr. K got up Dr. K: Oh my head. Kolossal! Don't let her get away! Galvatron (G1): Got it, Dr. K. Cyclonus! Get that human brat! transforms and chases after Abby and Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Oh. Here comes Big Nose! Cubix and Connor (Cubix) came Connor (Cubix): Hang on, guys. Ryatronus: Cubix, help them! Cubix: You got it. helps Sci-Ryan and Abby up Cyberwarp: voice Nice job, Cubix. Skyjack: voice I think we need to go to the Botties pit. Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Did Ryatronus' arms talk? Riotgear: voice Yeah. Treadshock: voice I think we could get going! turns back into Ryan, Cyberwarp, Skyjack, Riotgear and Treadshock Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Dr. Cortex helps Dr. K up Dr. Neo Cortex: I hope my brother see K. Hey! Watch where you're... and friends fly past then K and Cortex starts spinning Dr. Neo Cortex and Dr. K: Go-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa...spinning ....Oh, oh... ing..... down back to Connor Lacey and Pals Coco Bandicoot: screen Crash. I think we got a new dream signal. It's telling them to meet on Bubble Avenue. Ryan F-Freeman: That runs right past the Botties pit. laptop screen shows a dream Coco Bandicoot: Looks like the dreams are colliding into one. the dream, The robots walk along the road Robots: We are ready to serve. We are ready to serve. We are ready to serve. We are ready to serve. appears with Mal Ryvine Sparkle: And serve you shall. Now go and destroy the Botties. Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Including Connor Lacey and Pals. Back to Connor and friends Connor Lacey: That's Bubble Avenue. Ryan F-Freeman: The robots are sleepwalking. Arceus: We're almost there! Riotgear: You're right. We could be at the Botties pit. they got to the Botties pit Connor Lacey: Hey, everyone! Sci-Ryan: The robots are heading for the Botties Pit. Coco Bandicoot: Sweet Solus Prime! Ryan F-Freeman: And I think they're heading to the Botties pit. the robots started to move Sci-Ryan: Dondon? Mong: Maximix? Chip: Cerebrix? Connor Lacey: Autobots? Where are you guys going? Crash Bandicoot: At least things can't get worse. Right? Robots: Destroy the Botties. Destroy the Botties. Destroy the Botties. Chip: Our very own robots. Crash Bandicoot: By the Allspark! Ryan F-Freeman: It's not a dream, it's a nightmare! Matau T. Monkey: Guys, get inside! I'll close the doors. closes the doors Twilight Sparkle: Cubix, Ryan, Connor, put these on. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Cubix: Ok. Connor Lacey: Right. put it on Sci-Ryan: I will start up the sleep partical machine to put them under. it up Then, Chip and I find a code where Kilobot and his friends are in.. Boing-go! Spike the Dragon: I think you mean "Bingo". Sci-Ryan: That's what I said. Evil Ryan: Hey! Cubix, Ryan and Ireland's Connor is going under! Sci-Ryan: They're in. Echoing Cubix and Connor got into the dream Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Maximix: There's the enemies. Let's get them!! Cubix: We're not the enemies. Optimus Prime: Ryan and his villainus duo must be exterminated! Ryan F-Freeman: Wha? We are heroes. Dondon: We have to crush them! Connor Lacey: What the?! Dondon: Crush! Crush! Kan-It: These are the blooks we've been after. Come on, mates! Cerebrix: Cubix, Ryan and Connor Lacey must be eliminated from the data base. Ryan F-Freeman: You're wrong. We are your friends! robots charge then Ryan and his two friends disappears Maximix: Charge! and his two friends appear Connor Lacey: That was close. at the real world Connor (Cubix): They teleported. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Thank gosh. Meg Griffin: Ryan, my love! Watch out! the dream, Ryan blocks the attack Ryvine Sparkle: Gotcha! Ryan F-Freeman: Ryvine Sparkle, I should have known you are here. Connor Lacey: Kilobot, where did you get that move? Kilobot: I learned that move from you, Cubix. Kind of packs a punch, wouldn't you say? Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): Woody Woodpecker Guess who? Connor Lacey: Mal! Cubix: Mal? Who's Mal? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryvine's Heartless. Ryvine Sparkle: You do know. Brings back some of your memories, Ryan Prime. You losing your friend Ariel Arach is a bit like Ireland boy with his father. Ryan F-Freeman: What!?! Connor Lacey: No! in the real world Sci-Ryan: Ryan and Ireland Connor lost someone? Evil Ryan: I think, that's what I've heard. Evil Anna: Sci-Ryan? Does Connor Lacey's dad die the same fate as Ariel Arach? Sci-Ryan: I'm afraid not. Coco Bandicoot: Maybe his father's death is by the work of someone named Linda Ryan. She is the one who murderd Connor's father. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, poor Connor. Cody Fairbrother: I feel your and Connor's pain, Twilight. Truely, I do. Volcanion: If I ever see Linda, I'll make sure Ryan will make... Sci-Ryan: Her... Sci-Ryan and Volcanion: Pay for what she has done! Bertram T. Monkey: Yup. Outside Maximix: Ja. I think we need a new doorway. Dr. K: I agree. Perhaps, some remolding is in order. Perhaps, a flatten tin can would work best. laughs Dr. Neo Cortex: We are comming for you, Botties. And Connor will get ready to join Cliffjumper in the Allspark. inside Matau T. Monkey: Connor. It's up to you now. Connor (Cubix): You too, Cubix. Cody Fairbrother: You too, Brother. The fate of the robots and this world is in your hands. at the dream world Ryan F-Freeman: Ouch. Sorry. Are you ok? Kan-It: Ryan, you techno-organic bully! Take your blooming mitts off me mate! Ryan F-Freeman: But, I was trying to help. Connor Lacey: He's right, Kan-It. Kan-It: I'm not going to fall for that nonsense. You canceled me concert. Kan-It and the Magnetic Particles were about to make it onto the chats and Ryan and his Dazzling friends ruined our chances to make! Ryan and Cubix: Watch out! pushes Kan-It out of the way Ryvine Sparkle: Cubix will never win, Connor and Ryan. Connor Lacey: Watch us, Ryvine. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah! at Ryvine Kan-It: Magnet on! boys exclaimed in shock Kan-It: You leave our friends alone! Cubix: We're your friends! Ryan F-Freeman: I will hope the robots will remember us as friends, Connor. I'll never give in. as he pushes himself from Kan-It's magnet force Connor Lacey: Right. Ryvine Sparkle: Everyone, get Connor and Cubix! Kilobot: Including Ryan F-Freeman! robots attacked then Ryvine thows boomerangs Ryan F-Freeman: Watch out! and Cubix teleport in front of the robots and uses a force field to block the boomerangs Cubix: Stand back! robots step back Kan-It: Ryan and his friend are trying to save us. Ceribrix: Possible loyalty miscalculation. boomerangs then broke and flowen at the robots the real world Chip: Ceribrix! Matau T. Monkey: Oh no! The robots are KO'd. Crash Bandicoot: Sweet Princess Odette. Meg Griffin: Ryan? Can you hear me? Evil Anna: Consie? Are you dead? Sci-Ryan: Cubix? Can you hear me? [ Ryan F-Freeman: Oh man.. I just saw my fight with Master Xehanort flash before my eyes. Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey